


like a telescope, i will pull you so close (till no space lies in between)

by lunasasylum



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Apologies, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Healing, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Roman, Protectiveness, WWE Money In The Bank 2016, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasasylum/pseuds/lunasasylum
Summary: But, he spends hours re-watching the match, and then just replaying the part where Roman cradles his knee.It's stupid, this one decent act shouldn't make him so gone over him, but it does.It makes him pause and stop, because he knows he messed up.// or Seth tries to figure out why Roman's still protecting him.





	like a telescope, i will pull you so close (till no space lies in between)

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I wrote this because it was about to be deleted.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my late night writings filled with spelling and grammatical errors.

He was being careful. He knew he was being careful. Of course, he was also just hesitating. This was his first title match since he got back and he didn't want to blow it. But, he also didn't want to blow his knee out.

How was he supposed to give it his all if he wasn't sure how much his all would be? How much could his body take?

He knew he was taking a risk by getting back in the ring. He knew he was taking an even bigger risk by getting in the ring with someone like Roman Reigns.

Roman Reigns. Who could be so unapologetically strong and powerful. He could easily toss him across the ring without a care. From the second the match started Roman could've exploited the obvious injury he sustained. Tonight, Roman could've easily ended his career. Beating him should've been a cakewalk. 

But, he didn't.

He didn't even touch Seth's knee. Not on purpose anyways. 

Then, when Seth set up the same move that put him out of commission in the first place, Roman could've thrown him off the top rope and put him out for good. Even as Seth slid down, trying to make sure he didn't injure himself again. Roman didn't take advantage of him. He didn't exploit the injury like Seth would have. That was because Roman wasn't Seth. 

He was stronger than him, but he didn't use it to break him. He was careful with Seth, his moves were more calculated than powerful. The match should've been over a long time ago.

The second Seth began sliding down, Roman locked an arm around his knee, keeping his grip until on him until he safely hit the ground. The rest of the match went by in a blur for Seth, even when he lost the title moments after he got it.

Backstage, however, he was livid.

Roman slinked around the back, getting ready to leave. Fuming, Seth gripped Roman's vest, slamming him back against the wall. 

"What the hell?" He screamed. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Instead of slamming his knee into the ground and ruining him, he protected him. "What was that in the ring? Huh? What were you doing?"

Roman's face wrinkled up in confusion as he set his hands on Seth's wrists, preparing to pull him off. "What are you talking about?" His voice was rough and shot, and he was out of breath. 

But, Seth couldn't let it go. "Don't play dumb with me, Reigns!"

Still, Roman's face kept the same look as he held on to Seth's wrists. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Holding my knee in the ring!" He yelled back. His blood was boiling, but Roman was too calm. He had lost his belt and the match, and now Seth was manhandling him after a grueling match. Roman should be a lot angrier, he should be fighting back. He should be doing all the things that he wasn't doing. "What's your angle? Why'd you do it?"

Shrugging, Roman shook his head. "I don't know."

That was...not was Seth was expecting. 

Of course, Seth knew Roman. He didn't play mind games, there was never a hidden plot or a subliminal message. What you saw was what you got with Roman. He told the truth, he wore his heart on sleeve, he was always straightforward. So, when he said that he didn't know why he did it, Seth had no choice but to believe him. There was a certain peace behind Roman's eyes that he couldn't place.

Seth Rollins had thrown him against a wall and he looked peaceful.

It was wrong. It was all wrong. Seth betrayed him, broke his trust, bruised his ribs and his brother's ribs. Seth shattered the Shield. Roman should be throwing him  _through_ a wall. Roman should be punching him, he should've broken all of Seth's bones tonight, but he didn't. He didn't do any permanent damage, even though it would've been easy. Hell, it would've been easy for him to do permanent damage on accident, he was that strong.

But, Roman wrestled differently tonight. He was cautious, and even downright careful. It might not have looked like it, but Seth had sparred with him enough times to know when he was really working and when he was worried. Tonight, was entirely different. His fingers didn't bruise Seth's skin like it usually did when they sparred. He didn't even bruise him tonight.

"What the fuck, Reigns?" Seth breathed, anger seeping from his bones as all the revelation hit him at once. His head was spinning with thoughts and theories, and he wishes for a second his mind would slow down enough for him to get himself together. "What are you talking about?" He hates that his voice sounds weaker, it lost the fury he had only moments ago.

Right now he's looking at Roman's ridiculously pretty face and he hates that he can't be mad. Roman's grip on his wrists haven't loosened, but Seth hasn't let go of his vest either. 

"If I knew, I'd tell you." 

The answer was simple and honest. Like Roman.

And right there, Seth realizes that he really hates Roman. He honestly does. Roman should hate  _him._ He should be trying to kill Seth like Dean had been for months. He had his one on one opportunity to put him down and show him that he made a mistake two years ago. He had the time and the platform and the chance. But, he didn't take it.

He didn't take it because he wasn't Seth or Dean. He wasn't ruthless underneath his calm exterior. He wasn't cold underneath his loving shell.

He wasn't a liar.

"I hate you." Seth lies straight through his white teeth. 

Roman nods, finally pulling Seth's hands off of him. "I know." And just like that, Roman was grabbing his bag and leaving Seth standing there, alone.

Seth thinks about it all night. It blows up on the internet, so he re-watches it. He does that for much of the night. Watching Roman take his time with Seth, protecting Seth. He hates it, it makes him look fragile.

But, everyone on the internet seems to think differently. They call Roman a good guy, despite everything that Seth has put him through, they use it as proof that Roman still loves Seth.

They use it as proof that they both still love each other.

And Seth hates the way that makes him feel. He hates the old feelings it dredges up. The way hope curdles up in the bottom of stomach and spreads out in his body. It's a dumb feeling and Seth hates they way it warms his hands. He thought he'd done something to get rid of that a long time ago, but he guesses that some things just don't die as easily as others.

But, he spends hours re-watching the match, and then just replaying the part where Roman cradles his knee. It's stupid, this one decent act shouldn't make him so gone over him, but it does. It makes him pause and stop, because he knows he messed up.

And that sick feeling explodes  in his throat and he fucking hates this. 

He hates what he's done to Roman. But, it's not like he can go back in time and change what he's done. He can't stop thinking about Roman and the way they used to be.

So, it's almost two in the morning when he finally musters up the courage to go find Roman and talk to him again. Maybe with less grabbing and shoving. He stands in front of Roman's door for a few minutes before knocking.

He hears some shuffling and cursing before the door swings open. Roman looks tired and torn apart, and stupidly beautiful. 

Seth rubs the back of his neck, feeling nervous and young and unsure of himself for the first time in years. For the first time since he walked away from Roman.

"Sorry, I know it's late." He says, shrugging, looking as apologetic as he claimed to be. Roman only nodded. "Can I come in? I wanna talk? Or we could go for a walk? But, you probably don't wanna-" Seth is cut off when Roman shrugs and steps aside, letting Seth back in.

And Seth truly does hate Roman because why the fuck is he so trusting? He shouldn't be.

He shouldn't be any of the things that he already is to Seth. He shouldn't be so good to him, but he is.

Seth doesn't deserve any of this, not Roman's kindness or honesty, not his protectiveness, none of it. He wants to turn around and go into his room. But, he's sleep deprived and wrecked from the travel, it's now or never. The worst that could happen is that Roman throws him out and laughs at him. And breaks his heart in the process.

Roman sits down on the edge of his bed and nods at the chair next to it for Seth to sit in.

"See the thing is, I don't hate you." Seth confesses, wringing his hands.

"I know." Roman says, eyes focusing on the light bruise on Seth's arm.

It's not from him. It was from Dean, of course Roman wouldn't hurt him. Not on purpose anyways, not like Seth hurt him.

When Roman answers him, he looks up surprised, eyebrows raised. "What?" But, Roman barely offers any real response. "How did you know?"

He watches as the Samoan shrugs, and yawns. Seth forgot that it was extremely late, that they'd been doing press all week, that they'd been through the longest match of the night, that they were having this conversation on zero sleep. But, he needs to talk to him now. He needs to figure this all out.

"I saw you, Seth. I know you and Dean are like the masters of reading people are understanding shit, and lying or whatever, but I see stuff too. I just don't say anything, I don't push the issues." He looked up and out the window behind Seth's head. "I figured you'd come to me when you're ready."

This shocks Seth into silence, because he thought he was good at hiding it. Maybe,  _maybe_ Dean knew, but he'd never thought that Roman did. Groaning, he runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "I didn't want to creep you out, y'know? Being your teammate and having these feelings about you."

"So, you thought it was better to stab us in the back and shit on us for two years?" Roman's voice isn't hateful, it's just raw. It's not the time to hide, he's not strong enough to do it.

Seth choked a hollow, dirty laugh. "Yeah, I guess."

"I thought Dean had bad coping mechanisms." Roman murmured, which makes Seth laugh for real.

Shaking his head, Seth frowned. "I didn't know how to deal with it. I don't even know if you liked guys, or if you did if you would even like me. It was weird, I've never even looked at a guy like that before you and then, suddenly I'm in love with you."

This makes Roman's head snap up and Seth freeze up.

He _really_ didn't mean say that. 

Roman's mouth falls open but no sound comes out. He looks more awake now than he did just a second ago.

Seth tries to backtrack, but there's no coming back from that. He really did say it, it's out in the open. He can't take it back. "I-I didn't mean, like-well, see I meant it." Seth continues babbling, stuttering through an explanation.

Instead of responding, Roman gets to his feet and hauls Seth up in front of his face. His breath is warm on Seth's cheeks, his eyes piercing. 

"What the fuck, Seth?" He growls, eyes searching Seth's face intensely. "You beat me down and then you come here and tell me you love me? What are you playing at?"

Seth whimpers, and he hates himself for it. "Nothing, I didn't mean to say it. There's not agenda, Roman."

Roman holds him up for another second, before letting him go. He turns away and looks out the window again. The sky is dark, but the hotels and building light up the city night. "You make things so hard for me, Seth. You've made it hard for me to trust you, for me to ever believe a word that comes out of your mouth." Hearing Roman's admission makes him deflate. Seth nods, even though Roman can't see him. He rises to his feet, getting ready to leave. "But, I love you too."

Whipping around, Seth looks back at Roman who turns back to look at him. "I shouldn't, but I do."

A smile plays at the edge of Roman's lips when Seth starts fidgeting with his hands. "Yeah?" Seth starts closing the distance, hesitant but wanting.

"Yeah." Roman confirms, letting the grin overtake his face. Seth comes to him, because Roman has already given up enough for tonight. He stops a few feet in front of him, waiting for Roman's deep voiced, "Come here" to guide him the rest of the way. He practically trips into Roman's arms, wrapping his own around Roman's neck.

He's unsure of himself for the first time in a while, but he decides to try anyway. He leans up, winding his fingers through Roman's hair, kissing him. It takes a second, but Roman catches up and kisses him back.

It's all slow and sensual, because it's late, but this kiss has been three years in the making, so it's right on time. 

Seth's lips are sure against Roman's. There's a nervousness underneath Seth's blatant confidence that has Roman tugging him closer, hands gripping Seth's waist tight enough to bruise. It's the kind that Seth needs tonight. He wants to remember that this was real. He wants to remember that Roman's skin was warm beneath his palms, and how much he likes that Roman lets himself be kissed before he kisses back.

Pulling back, Roman leans his head down against Seth's, out breath and smiling. His hands dance to play with the hem of Seth's t-shirt, fingertips blazing along his skin.

"I'm sorry." It might be the wrong thing to say right after he kisses someone, but he wants to explain that he means it. That this kiss wasn't in place of an actual apology. "I hurt you, really bad. I'm so sorry, Roman. I'm so damn, sorry. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you, I'll do whatever you need. God, I'm so sorry." He breathes an apology against Roman's cheek, brushing his lips against his skin.

Nodding, Roman drops his head against Seth's shoulder, and their kiss turn into a hug. Seth doesn't even know why, he's crying now, cheeks wet, soaking the shoulder of Roman's shirt, because _seriously_  he doesn't fucking deserve this. "I'm so goddamn sorry."

"I know." Roman confirms, handling him back to the bed, letting Seth curl up into him. "I forgive you." 

And if that doesn't take Seth's breath away, because he's been beating himself up since that night and he didn't know forgiveness would feel like this. He didn't know he'd feel it in between the sheets of the person he loves most in this world. In the arms of the person who'd never hurt him.

On the list of the things he thought he'd never get, this was at the very top. 


End file.
